


Art for In the Wake of Your Sunrise

by Harishe



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Hostage Situations, I'm no good at bruising, It's fic art, M/M, Minor Injuries, Squaddy deserves more than this, but this is what I could give
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe
Summary: Squadrickchestopher writes so fucking well. I love all their stories. I can only offer this little picture as a meager thank you.GO READIn the Wake of Your Sunriseimmediately. It's dark, and amazing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/gifts).




	2. Art for Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just... I love this fic. I couldn't dedicate the same time as the first one, but I wanted something to show how much I love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556


	3. Art for Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time I was allowed to know one (1) tidbit in advance. Mostly cause I had done this art without knowing that it was going to match up with what happens in this latest chapter! I really enjoyed this.
> 
> Here's a link to [the latest chapter!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647513/chapters/65100862)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556


End file.
